MY TUTOR
by prince2908
Summary: Jung Jaehyun, murid baru yang harus membantu sang kakak untuk mendapatkan uang. Ia pun menjadi tutor salah satu teman sekelasnya. Namun, suatu hal terjadi. Hingga akhirnya Jaehyun harus menguak jati dirinya sendiri. BL! Yaoi, Rate M, BoysLove, Boy x Boy. NCT, Wanna One, Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong, Jung Krystal, Bae Joohyun, Park Jihoon, Bae Jinyoung. DLDR! RnR Please


MY TUTOR

Cast: Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong  
Genre: Romance, Drama  
Rating: M

.

.

 _Prince2908_

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Jung Jaehyun! Bangunlah!" Suara teriakan dari lantai bawah terdengar hingga pemilik kamar di lantai dua bernama Jaehyun tersebut.

"Ne, noona! Aku bangun." Pria berkulit putih itu pun langsung beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia membuka tirai kamarnya, seketika cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya tersebut. Tubuhnya pun semakin terlihat terang disinari cahaya matahari dikarenakan bagian atas tubuhnya yang tidak dibalut apapun.

Kebiasaan pria itu saat tidur, hanya memakai bawahan saja. Ia segera mengambil handuk dari balkon kamarnya lalu menuju kamar mandi.

Usai mandi, ia membalutkan handuk di pinggangnya, menatap dirinya di cermin. Tubuhnya yang berkulit sangat putih dengan otot yang terbentuk dengan sangat baik. Ya, Jaehyun memang sering berolahraga sehingga tak heran badannya jadi lebih terbentuk untuk ukuran pria berumur 17 tahun.

Jaehyun keluar dari kamar mandi menuju lemari pakaiannya. Ia mengeluarkan satu set seragamnya dan mengenakannya. Tak lupa ia menata rambutnya lurus ke depan dan menggunakan kacamata. Setelah selesai, ia turun ke bawah untuk menyapa sang noona yang dari tadi sudah menunggunya dengan sarapan yang masih hangat.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, eoh? Ini kan hari pertamamu masuk sekolah. Jangan buat kesan buruk, Jaehyun-ah,"

"Sekolah baru lagi maksudmu, noona?" Ucap Jaehyun sambil menyantap sarapan buatan kakaknya.

"Mian. Aku janji ini yang terakhir. Sedikit lagi kau akan kelas 3, aku tidak akan mengganggu studimu, Jae."

Ya, ini sudah ketiga kalinya Jaehyun pindah sekolah sejak semester pertama ia masuk ke sekolah menengah. Kedua orangtua Jaehyun telah meninggal sejak kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu. Meninggalkan kedua anaknya yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Saat itu Jaehyun baru akan masuk sekolah menengah pertama, sedangkan sang kakak yang bernama Soojung atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Krystal, masih berada di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

Kecelakaan kedua orangtuanya membuat mereka jatuh miskin. Tetapi untung saja sang orangtua memiliki tabungan atas nama kedua anaknya. Sehingga Krystal dan Jaehyun tetap bisa melanjutkan pendidikan mereka. Krystal pun menjadi tulang punggung bagi Jaehyun. Setelah lulus SMA, Krystal mendapatkan beasiswa di salah satu universitas terkemuka di Seoul berkat nilainya yang selalu mendapat A. Ia pun melanjutkan studinya sembari bekerja paruh waktu demi menghidupi sang adik.

Tabungan yang ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanya meskipun banyak, tetapi akan habis juga. Sehingga Krystal mau tidak mau mengorbankan kehidupannya. Mereka pun mau tidak mau harus pindah dari rumah orang tua mereka dan pindah ke sebuah flat yang dekat dengan kampus dan tempat kerja Krystal.

Awalnya Krystal sanggup menggunakan kendaraan umum yang dapat menghabiskan perjalanan hingga 3 jam hanya untuk berangkat ke kampus. Namun, kemudian ia pun mulai lelah dan berpikir untuk tinggal dekat kampus, sehingga Jaehyun mau tidak mau berkali-kali harus ikut pindah sekolah juga.

Meskipun Jaehyun pindah sekolah, murid-murid lain juga tidak terlalu menghiraukannya. Jaehyun adalah anak yang pendiam di sekolah. Wajah tampannya ia tutupi dengan gaya pakaian yang terlihat sangat culun dan ditambah dengan aksesoris kacamata bulat–yang sebenarnya bukan kacamata minus– sehingga ia "tidak terlihat" oleh murid lain.

"Jaehyun-ah, kenapa kau menggunakan kacamata dan pakaian yang rapih seperti itu, sih?" Tanya sang noona yang sedang mengaduk susu vanilla untuk sang adik.

"Wae? Apakah ada yang salah dengan gaya berpakaianku, eoh?"

"Aish, tentu saja. Kau itu tampan, hanya saja dengan kacamata bulatmu serta poni yang hampir menutupi seluruh keningmu itu membuatmu terlihat culun."

"Noona, kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku tidak suka menjadi perhatian banyak orang." Jawab Jaehyun sembari mengambil gelas yang berisi susu yang tadi dibuatkan Krystal.

"Setidaknya kau bisa membantuku dengan wajah tampanmu untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan paruh waktu, kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak perlu bekerja paruh waktu karena masih ada noona, bukan?" Ucapan Jaehyun langsung diberi hadiah sebuah jitakan di kepalanya.

"Yak! Sakit noona!" Jaehyun mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit sakit.

"Pokoknya kau harus membantuku. Aku mulai banyak kegiatan di kampus. Lagipula kau juga sudah tumbuh besar, Jae. Setidaknya bantulah aku sedikit, ne?"

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

.

.

Suasana sekolah sangat ramai karena ini adalah hari pertama di semester kedua. Bahkan pada saat bel masuk sudah berbunyi pun, masih ada saja murid yang berkeliaran di koridor.

"Yak! Kim ssaem sudah naik ke lantai 2! Ayo masuk masuk." Ucap seorang murid menyuruh teman-teman sekelasnya masuk.

Tak lama, guru yang disebut Kim ssaem tersebut memasuki ruang kelas. Di belakangnya Jaehyun mengikuti sang guru. Tentu saja kehadirannya membuat kelas yang tadinya hening, seketika penuh dengan bisikan-bisikan dari para murid.

"Hari ini kalian memiliki teman sekelas baru. Ia baru saja pindah ke sini. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Jaehyun mengangguk kecil ke arah Kim ssaem.

"Selamat pagi. Namaku Jung Jaehyun. Tolong bantuannya." Ucap Jaehyun sambil membungkuk.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sebuah suara ketukan di pintu kelas membuat semuanya menatap ke arah tersebut. Tak terkecuali Kim ssaem dan Jaehyun. Seorang pria yang terlihat sedikit ngos-ngosan akibat berlari dari ujung koridor menuju kelasnya yang kebetulan berada sangat jauh dari tangga.

"Lee Taeyong! Terlambat di hari pertama?" Sindir Kim ssaem.

"Maaf, ssaem. Saya kesiangan. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf." Ucap Taeyong sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Kalau begitu kamu duduk di sebelah Irene." Perempuan yang disebut namanya terlihat sedang mengecat kukunya dengan kuteks seketika kaget dan membuat kuas kuteksnya meleset sehingga berantakan ke jarinya yang putih tersebut.

"Mwo? Aku tidak mau duduk dengannya." Ucap Irene sambil membersihkan jarinya yang terkena cat kuku.

"Ah, betul juga. Kau dan Taeyong sama-sama kurang pintar. Tidak mungkin aku menempatkan kalian di bangku yang sama." Ucapan Kim ssaem mengundang gelak tawa seisi kelas. Tetapi tidak dengan Irene dan Taeyong yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan tersebut.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalau begitu, Jaehyun kau bisa duduk dengan Irene. Dan Taeyong, kau duduk dengan Yuta."

"Tapi, ssaem. Yuta kan juga tidak pintar."

"Yak! Setidaknya peringkatku berada di atas peringkatmu." Ucap Yuta yang tidak terima dengan kata-kata Taeyong barusan.

"Lee Taeyong! Cepat duduk!" Mau tidak mau Taeyong duduk dengan Yuta, sedangkan Jaehyun duduk dengan Irene.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita mulai bab baru untuk mengawali semester kedua ini. Buka buku Sejarah halaman 237." Semua murid pun membuka buku cetak milik mereka masing-masing.

Jaehyun yang tentu saja belum memiliki buku cetak, menunggu Irene membuka buku cetak miliknya. Namun, Irene masih asyik dengan cat kukunya. Mau tidak mau Jaehyun memulai percakapan keduanya.

"Mana buku cetakmu?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Tidak bawa."

Jaehyun pun hanya menghela napas. Ia menoleh ke arah Yuta dan Taeyong yang duduk di belakang mereka.

"Apa kalian membawa buku cetak?"

Taeyong pun baru menyadari bahwa ia salah jadwal. Ia malah membawa buku cetak hari senin pada semester satu. Untung saja Yuta tidak sebodoh Taeyong.

"Maaf, aku tidak membawanya. Aku salah jadwal." Jawab Taeyong sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah." Jaehyun hanya mengangguk. Yuta yang melihat situasi menguntungkan seperti ini langsung melancarkan aksinya.

"Winwin-ah, apa kau dan Jaemin membawa buku cetak?" Tanya Yuta kepada murid berdarah Cina yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

Ya, bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Yuta menyukai Winwin semenjak awal ospek masuk SMA. Semua orang tahu bahwa Yuta selalu berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Winwin. Tapi Winwin yang notabene nya adalah salah satu anak yang daya pikirnya lambat–meskipun begitu, Winwin merupakan salah satu anak yang memiliki peringkat tertinggi di kelas tersebut–, tentu saja tidak peka terhadap perhatian yang diberikan oleh Yuta.

"Hmm.. Kami membawa dua. Ada apa Yuta?" Tanya Winwin.

"Bolehkah aku meminjamnya untuk Jaehyun?" Yuta tersenyum sambil memberikan tatapan berharap miliknya.

"Eoh? Jaehyun yang ingin meminjamnya lalu kenapa kau yang berbicara?"

"Hmm.. Tentu saja aku ingin membantunya, Win."

"Bukankah Irene punya buku cetak juga? Irene kan bukan anak baru lagi, Yuta. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kalau Jaehyun tidak punya, kan setidaknya Irene punya."

Jawaban yang diberikan Winwin tentu saja membuat siapapun yang mendengar hanya bisa mengelus dada. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat Yuta sangat menyukai Winwin. Ia terlihat sangat lucu dan imut saat memberikan jawaban yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan seseorang yang pintar.

"Dong Sicheng, Irene tidak membawa buku cetaknya. Tadi Jaehyun meminjam Taeyong, tetapi Taeyong salah jadwal sehingga ia tidak membawa juga. Sedangkan kau dan Jaemin membawanya, bukan? Jadi, bolehkah Jaehyun meminjamnya?" Yuta menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Eoh? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi bahwa Irene tidak membawa buku cetaknya, Yuta. Kau menjelaskan begitu panjang. Ckck, kau ini sangat membuang-buang waktuku hanya untuk menjelaskan hal yang sesungguhnya sangat singkat dan–"

"Ini bukunya. Kalau jam pelajaran sudah selesai, segera kembalikan ke Winwin, ne?" Jaemin memotong penjelasan Winwin yang mungkin tidak kalah panjang dengan esai yang selalu diberikan Kim ssaem saat akan liburan musim panas. Jaemin memberikan buku cetak milik Winwin kepada Yuta.

"Yak! Jaemin-ah!" Winwin tiba-tiba berdiri lalu berteriak ke arah Jaemin. Semua mata pun tertuju kepada Winwin. Tak terkecuali Kim ssaem.

"Dong Sicheng! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"

"T-tidak, ssaem." Winwin pun kembali duduk.

"Jaehyun-ah, ini buku milik Winwin. Nanti setelah selesai, segera kembalikan ke aku lagi, ne?" Yuta memberikan buku tersebut kepada Jaehyun.

.

.

Jaehyun membuka pintu rumahnya. Sepi. Menandakan bahwa sang kakak belum kembali dari tempat kerja. Ia pun menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Meletakkan tasnya di sebelah meja belajar, lalu bersiap untuk mandi. Bahkan, setelah ia selesai mandi, belum muncul tanda bahwa Krystal sudah pulang. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk, ia menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk dimasak.

Sudah satu bulan semenjak Jaehyun memasuki sekolah barunya. Tidak berbeda dengan sekolah-sekolah sebelumnya, ia bersikap dingin terhadap semua orang. Hanya beberapa murid saja yang memang berkepentingan untuk berbicara dengannya. Meskipun begitu, beberapa murid merasa beruntung bila berada satu kelompok dengannya. Ya, Jaehyun menjadi salah satu murid yang pintar. Bahkan beberapa murid perempuan yang satu kelas dengannya mulai menyukai Jaehyun. Tentu saja tidak semua. Karena bagi mereka, Jaehyun tetap saja tidak berbeda dengan kutu buku lainnya yang pendiam dan tidak berbaur dengan murid lainnya.

Cklek!

"Aku pulang.." Suara Krystal yang terdengar dari pintu depan membuat Jaehyun sedikit menoleh.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu makanan, noona." Jaehyun menyiapkan masakannya yang sudah matang ke atas meja makan.

"Aku benar-benar lelah. Hari ini pelanggan di kafe sangat banyak."

Jaehyun mengambilkan segelas air dingin untuk Krystal. Krystal pun meminumnya.

"Jae, sepertinya kau benar-benar harus membantuku. Tugas kuliahku benar-benar menumpuk. Biasanya aku bisa mengerjakannya di sela-sela waktu istirahat saat bekerja. Tapi beberapa minggu ini temanku tidak masuk kerja sehingga aku harus menggantikan shiftnya." Ucap Krystal dengan serius.

Jujur Jaehyun bukannya tidak ingin membantu sang kakak. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Bahkan ia tidak memiliki keahlian apapun. Ya, mungkin otak jeniusnya bisa saja ia manfaatkan dengan baik. Hanya saja, ia adalah orang yang sangat tertutup, sehingga ia jadi tidak memiliki koneksi apapun.

"Aku mau saja membantumu, noona. Tapi aku bingung harus mulai darimana."

"Hmm.. Bagaimana kalua kau membuka bimbingan belajar untuk anak SMP?" Ujar Krystal.

"Kau kan tahu, aku itu tidak bisa banyak berinteraksi dengan orang lain."

"Lalu? Kau bahkan tidak bisa memanfaatkan ketampanan wajahmu yang diwarisi oleh kedua orangtua kita, Jae."

Ucapan Krystal memang benar adanya. Padahal bisa saja Jaehyun mengikuti audisi untuk menjadi model. Wajahnya yang tampan serta badannya yang proposional bisa menjadi modal bagi dirinya untuk mengikuti berbagai audisi. Hanya saja ia selalu menyelimuti ketampanannya tersebut dengan penampilannya yang membuat siapa saja merasa ia orang yang membosankan.

Jaehyun hanya menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah. Akan aku pertimbangkan." Mereka pun memulai makan malam itu.

.

.

 **Author's note:** Halo! Ini pertama kalinya aku upload ff di akun ini, sebenernya udah ada beberapa ff yang aku upload di akun lain juga. Cuma pengen upload di akun baru aja hahaha.. Semoga kalian suka! Kutunggu review kalian~~


End file.
